Thursday
by Brittney Brightside
Summary: Across the table Anna was gnawing on a giant strawberry, the juices running from the corner of her mouth down to her chin in a little pink river. Summer wanted to lick it off. [Fivesome fic]


Author: Brittney

Paring: Anna/Summer/Seth/Ryan/Marissa...kinky, I know.

Rating: Um...M?

Authors Notes: I needed a break from LALA and didn't feel like updating anything else. This just kind of came to me. Please read and review, hope you like it. Any mistakes are my own since I don't have spell check and dont really feel like re-reading it.

It was Thursday, Summer's favorite day of the week. Wednesdays were annoying because getting out of school so early through off her whole schedule, and Friday was right around the corner. Perfect in Summer's book. Everyone seemed more relaxed on Thursdays, slipping into a routine that seemed to be missing the rest of the week.

This Thursday though, the weather was too hot, the sun was too high and there wasn't enough shade. Summer had forgotten her sun glasses in the morning rush, so now she was being forced to squint, the corners of her eyes crinkling. If she wrinkled from this, at least her dad could fix it. Thank you Doctor Roberts for finally being good for something other than keeping her in Dior. The sun was bright and she was seeing spots, but Summer felt like closing her eyes anyway. Ryan and Marissa were being cutesy, and Seth was reading a comic. Both things of the normal and boring.

Ryan's hand glided kind of poetically up and down Marissa's thigh, his strong fingers occasionally dissapearing just a bit underneath her skirt. She would giggle and slap him playfully on the arm, or lean over and bite his ear, or just let her eyes flutter shut until his fingers returned to her knee. Summer thought they'd have sex then and there if Anna weren't on their side of the table. She tried to picture Coop and Chino having sex, his strong arms holding her skinny frame strongly against his chest as they rocked back and forth grunting and sweating and whispering things that made no sense. Ryan's hair probably stuck to his forehead and Marissa would brush it out of his eyes, kissing his forehead and giggling.

Summer pictured Seth walking in on them, not even bothering to apologize and leave, just leaning against the wall and watching for a while as Marissa came and screamed and moaned Ryan's name into his mouth. Then Seth would take off his shirt and slip under the sheets with them, holding Marissa and kissing her softly as Ryan's hands un did the buttons of Seth's pants. Marissa would gather her wits and smile and kiss Seth playfully, before Moving out of the way to let Ryan and Seth make love to each other. The three of them would kiss and laugh and cum all day before taking a nice cold shower together.

Summer felt a familiar tingling run down her spine and between her legs and blinked a few times, shaking the images out of her head. The sun must have really been getting to her.

Ryan and Marissa left. No doubt going to make out in the back of Coop's car instead of going to World History and possibly skipping Calculus too, just to have sweaty sex out in the sun heated backseat. Summer wondered it there was enough room in the car for her. Maybe to just sit and watch and find out if Ryan really whispered lyrics to Marissa as she came like her best friend claimed he did.

Across the table Anna was gnawing on a giant strawberry, the juices running from the corner of her mouth down to her chin in a little pink river. Summer wanted to lick it off. She would bet her new Gucci handbag that Anna and Strawberries tasted great together. Refreshing and sweet, probably a bit salty. From the color of Anna's skin Summer guessed she would taste like honey. Look like honey, taste like honey. It made perfect sense.

Summer's skin was sticky and the top of her right thigh and the bottom of her left were sweaty where she had them crossed under her mini skirt. Prickles of hair poked at her, making the back of her knee itch, and she cursed her self for staying up so late to watch The Valley Marathon instead of shaving.

Her flip flop dangled precariously from her toes, and she poked Anna in the shin with it. It wasn't really a kick, or a tap, just a poke. Like, 'Hey look, I'm here, I'm bored, talk to me.' The blonde just smirked at her, running her thumb along the river of juice on face and licking it up. Her pink tongue darting out and running around her the pad of her finger, so innocently and yet to provocatively that Summer subconsciously licked her lips.

Anna got up and left, tossing her strawberry stems and napkin into the trash before dissapearing into the school. Maybe she was going to meet up with Ryan and Marissa to have sex and laugh and make fun of Summer for not being smart enough to know that the rest of them were having an uber-kinky foresome every night behind her back. She could just see it.

Anna pressed against Ryan, licking and biting at his jaw as he slipped deep inside of her. Their skin didn't contrast right in Summer's mind and Ryan looked too tan for his hair his eyes too bright compared to his usual darkness. Seth would be sitting on the other side of Anna maybe, cooing sweet nothings into her ear and telling her how beautiful she was and placing feather light kisses to her shoulders and breasts. Marissa would be laying in Seth's lap, her hands tracing paterns along his bare chest, her long legs tangling with Anna's smooth ones and the sheets. Ryan would just smirk, leaning up to kiss Seth gentley as they all watched Anna come and talked about how gorgeous she was and how Summer would die if she knew that they did this every Thursday when Ryan and Seth had 'Comic Club' and Anna had 'Poetry Readings' and Coop was getting her 'Bi-Weakly-Facial.'

Seth was gone now too, the grass flat from where he'd been laying on it looked unnatural compared to all the other blades. Lunch was almost over and people were starting the treck inside for classes, but Summer didn't move. She just lay down on the bench, closing her eyes and letting her arms fall back until her fingertips brushed the grass. From this angle the table blocked the sun and she felt cooler and calmer than she had been in the brightness. Minutes slipped by until she was sure everyone else had gone inside and she was missing Advanced Lit and would have to read 50 pages that night just to make up for it.

The air around her shifted, causing her to open her eyes. Standing above her were Anna and Ryan both flushed and grinning and looking at her like Hyenas looked at the lion cubs in the movie with the Hakuna Matata song. Summer couldn't even remember the name because her skin was hot and her eyes were unfocused and now Ryan and Anna were half carying her, half walking her out to the parking lot. The two of them were holding hands , Summer between then leaning her head on Anna's shoulder.

She smelled like coffee and strawberries and that generic unscented lotion that Summer hated but seemed to work okay with Anna. Her short blonde hair tickled Summer's cheek but she didn't move, just relaxed into four gentle arms until they got to Marissa's little red sports car. Inside Seth was sitting in the drivers side, not wearing anyhting as Marissa stradles his lap and kissed his eye lids. Her skirt was hiked up around her waist as Seth's long fingers danced over her thighs and ankles. Summer thought Marissa looked like a hooker and a goddess and maybe even a little like Julie Cooper.

Ryan crawled into the back, laying down and taking off his pants, her hand working under his boxers as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, listening to Seth and Marissa giggle and whisper and talk about silly things like condom flavors and Death Cab in a way that didn't seem unnatural even though they were having sex. Anna sat in the passenger side, pulling Summer into her lap, tracing her slender hands over her shoulders and sides and arms. It was like Anna's hands were everywhere, hotter than the sun and yet leaving trails of goosebumps behind.

"I love Thursdays." Anna whispered, taking Summer's bottom lip between her teeth as the brunette began unbuttoning her shirt.


End file.
